Dense deployments of base stations and wireless access nodes are being used to cope with the significant growth in wireless data traffic. One implementation is the ultra-dense network (UDN), where wireless nodes within the network are abundantly deployed. In these networks, multiple routes between pairs of nodes can be established, and thus, routing functionality may be needed to assign routes and establish the network topology.
Often, various network and devices will be required to share the available wireless spectrum. For instance, many wireless networks operate in unlicensed bands, where certain regulatory limitations on bandwidth, power spectral density and deployment characteristics are used to enable sharing. An example of such operation is Wi-Fi or Bluetooth, where spectrum sharing occurs without active regulatory control. Wi-Fi systems share spectrum using interference avoidance by channel selection and collision avoidance. However, disparate systems do interfere with each other and can suffer degraded performance. Slightly more sophisticated spectrum sharing can be done on a binary basis in TV White Space (TVWS) systems, or in systems that use Licensed Shared Access for binary sharing of spectrum between a wireless operator and a primary user.